monsterwarsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Jens Ingels/My Suggestion Blog
New status/effects to units The idea was to give units something more what would make them more unique and interesting to use. *Knight: Increase defense every kill *Elf: Chance to penetrate enemy with his arrow and so hit another enemy *Dwarf: Increase attack every kill *Unicorn: Increase health during time *Golem: /Status immune/ *Healer: /Stun,Charm,Mind-Control/ *Wizard: Protection from monsters spellbook *Phoenix: Insta burn status when enemy hit or get to close to him *Skully: Increase attack speed every kill *Skully Archer: Chance to penetrate enemy with his arrow and so hit another enemy *Death Knight: Increase defense every kill *Zombie: Increase attack every kill *Imp: Increase special power every kill *Vamp: Vamp Status *Spider: Increase Movement Speed every kill *Wolf: Wolf Status *Gargoyle: Increase hp every kill *Troll: Increase attack every kill *Necro: Disable-Recover, Curse *Medusa: Heroes have an chance to turn into stone *Reap: Immune for most statusses *Lich: Protection from heroes spellbook *Dragon: Heroes get chance to get into the coward status. They will run back untile they reach the castle. Vamp status: *Full control *Directly transform (No resist) *Vamp Tooth *Special change to vamp spec tier 1 Wolf status: *Full control *Indirect transform: Hero goes passive lying on the ground for 10 seconds (resist 50% chance) *Hairy *Movement and attackspeed increase *Can infect others Disable-Recover status *Unable to get health from healing Curse Status *Unable to get health from healing *Unable to use his special attack New Unit:Shapeshifter The Shapeshifter is an melee monster with the ability to transform into his opponent. Price cost the unit would be arround the 110-190 gems. Appearance On the first tiers the shapeshifter look like an dummy. What is the basic of his design. On tier 2 he will get milita equipement what provide him with an fork and an farmer head. Stats The Shapeshifter is an Offencive monster and so if able to upgrade his speed. The shapeshifter has similar power as that from an wizard/Lich. The Tiers Tier 1: Dummy Shapeshifter On the first tier the dummy will fight with his fists an kick with his feet. His special is an mid range magic attack that when it hit an hero he directly transform into that hero for an limited time. During the transformation the shapeshifter keep fighting with her stats. Tier 2: Milita Shapeshifter On tier 2 his melee attack get an bit upgraded. Now he will stab enemies with his Pitchfork. This hits will also push the enemy an bit back. His special remains similar with an small longer time limied. Tier 3: Druide Shapeshifter Now his main get an upgrade. Now his attack change to an mid-range magic attack. For his special he will do another mid range attack but now if it hit an hero the weapon of this hero will be summoned. This weapon can't be controled and will go bersker to the enemies. Living weapons only stay for an limited time *Knight: Living Sword (Living Sword is the exact sword of the knight so it change almost every tier) *Elf: Living Bow (Living bow is the exact bow of the elf so it change almost every tier) *Dwarf: Living Axe (Living Axe is the exact axe of the dwarf so it change almost every tier) *Unicorn: Little black unicorn (change on tier 5 to an little black pegasus) *Golem: Living Rolling Stone (Mud ball, Stone ball, Crystal ball, Metal ball, Energy ball) *Healer: Living Healer Staff (Living Healer Staff is the exact staff of the healer so it change almost every tier; so if you get an tier 4 staff the charm will also change to the mind controle) *Wizard: Living Wizard Staff (Living Staff is the exact staff of the wizard so it change almost every tier) *Phoenix: Living Fireball (fireball will turn every unit into fire and damage everything that it touch, on tier 5 it change to an ice ball) Tier 4: Armorer Shapeshifter His main keep siliar like his previous tier with an small range increase. However his special get changed again. Now instant of summoning an weapon he will summon the hero itself. Tier 5: Osmosis Shapeshifter An lot change on his final form. Now when using his main mid range attack he has the ability to absorb hero's powers: *Knight: Armor of knight what gives that defense *Elf: Elf Ears what increase his speed *Dwarf: Beard what increase his attack *Unicorn: Unicorn horn what give him the ability to temp charm units *Golem: Make him bigger and increase his hp and status immune *Healer: Human skin and chance to mind control heroes. *Wizard: Gives him an wizard staff so he's able to use long range attacks *Phoenix: Gives him wings and increase his attack Now for his special he will get an lot larger and will the power of his currently aborbed powers will be unleased: *Knight: Increase attack speed (gives him an sword) *Elf: Increase speed (gives him an 2 swords) *Dwarf: An arm on his shoulder will automatic trown bombs (gives him an axe) *Unicorn: Horn on his heal will sometimes hit other heroes and charm them *Golem: Tier 1-4 he will just have more defense, tier 5 he also sometimes automatic use the cyclops special. *Healer: Mind control chance (if he got unicorn mutation the charm change to mind controle) *Wizard: After hitting an beam will be cast that will burn, freeze or temp freeze target (depense on tier) *Phoenix: On fire what burn every unit that comes to close. Note: On the transformation the shapeshifter start as an melee unit. Weapon that he use depense on what units are equipement. For example Elf Dual Swords will take priority on the sword and axe. Note2: Special depense on what mutations are active I will try to elaborate it more in the futher to make it more clear. Category:Blog posts